Kiiroi Senkou
by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer
Summary: REBOOT. 'I'm not a Pirate, I'm an Adventurer' The justification of a criminal, wanted throughout the world. Naruto Namikaze; 'The Yellow Flash', Captain of the Yellow Flash Pirates, this is how the infamy began, how he rose to become something of legend.
1. The Adventurer

**Kiiroi Senkou**

**Chapter 1 - The Adventurer**

_by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer_

* * *

><p>"For prisoners, locked away in the darkest depths, we are in surprisingly good company." A colossus of a person spoke through the darkness, tied down by Kairoseki chains, accursed seastone bindings robbing them of their strengths. The man was actually a large blue whale shark fishman with yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower, the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe under bite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, coloured golden, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. His hands and feet are also webbed, and his limbs are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale red coat, he appears to be wearing a Coral coloured traditional Japanese clothing called a jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other beginning with the black outline from the edge and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist.<p>

"I agree, to think that I would be spending my last moments with Jinbei, one of the Shichibukai, as well as a former Shichibukai. My luck knows no bounds…" A more cheerful, playful voice spoke. It can from a smaller man, still chained up like the first, with his back pressed against the wall. The man's black hair fell in front of his face, which despite his tone of voice still maintained a playful, yet serious look about it, even with the childish freckles placed on his cheeks. He wore nothing over his upper body, however he wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo, the S having being crossed out with an X-mark., he also wore a beaded red necklace around his neck, which hung loosely from his neck trying to drop to the floor.

"But it appears that is not everyone here accounted for, Ace-san…" The larger fishman, Jinbei spoke in return to the smaller person. His eyes quickly shifted to the farthest part of their cell, in the corner of the room, where it became the darkest, only the faint shadow of a foot was basking in what little light was given to the area. "And who are you?"

Their third cellmate seemed content to remain silent, to stay hidden within the darkness. Jinbei and Ace both looked to him, waiting for their answer to be given. As both began to accept that their third cellmate would not speak, lowering their heads back down to wait in silent for their fate, a voice suddenly spoke out, remarkably cheerfully for someone in their predicament.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze…" The person responded with his name, ocean deep blue eyes pierced through the darkness, the light suddenly engulfed the room, revealing his features. Spiky yellow hair with two long bangs framing his face, with longer bangs at the front, almost covering his eyes with six spikes. The rest of his hair was kept short, just touching his shoulders. Three whisker marks on each cheek framed his beaming grin. He was dressed in a predominately black jacket, with a green shirt underneath. Two long black tassels hung from the black and orange stripes surrounded the zip on the front and covered his shoulders with orange pads. His pants, however, were for the majority orange with black stripes along the sides and just below the knees. They led towards black boots, his toes exposed at the end of them.

"I should've guessed. The youngest person in history to ever be imprisoned on Level Six of Impel Down at aged sixteen. 'The Yellow Flash' Naruto Namikaze, wielder of one of the few invincible Devil Fruits, with a bounty of over 400'000'000 Beli." Jinbei spoke with slight surprise to the deep tone of his voice, he bowed his head respectfully to the boy, who smiled back in return.

"If you're so invincible, what are you doing here?" Ace coughed loudly, yet his question could be heard easily enough.

The boy, Naruto laughed loudly at the statement. "I never said I was invincible, quite frankly, I don't know how and when everyone started to say that. As for why I'm here, it's to help a friend out."

"And what friend is this?" Ace did not like the cold chill run down his spine, this boy, Naruto, even after having just met him, he reminded him so much of _him_ it was scary. _'Please don't be planning anything, Luffy…'_

Naruto's large grin narrowed to a smirk. "You'll know when it happens…" He spoke mysteriously, yet a trace of the tone of a prankster still slipped through. Naruto quickly looked around, everything was still exactly the same, nothing had happened yet. "I guess we might be here for a while, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you how I got here…" Naruto asked, before sighing deeply.

"_**But before that, I have to start from the beginning. From when I first became a pirate…"**_

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed loudly as he finished his latest prank, not as ingenious and well planned as some of his others, but effective nonetheless. He had simply got buckets of paint in many different colours and proceeded to throw them over every house in the village, brightening up this dull little village in the corner of South Blue. The village was the size of the entire island, which was only a good 1km in length at the most, with extra space for a woodland and a beach.<p>

Naruto laughed hard as he finished his last masterpiece, throwing the last bucket on a convenience store for the entire village island. As he turned laughed he felt the presence of many eyes upon him. Angry villagers had crowded around him, glaring with hate at the blond. Many of them wielding weapons or cracking their knuckles with anticipation.

And Naruto only flashed a mocking grin in return, before looking upwards giving one last mocking laugh he disappeared into a flash of yellow.

"Hey idiots!" The villagers turned at the familiar voice, Naruto stood on top of a house staring back down at them. "Don't think you can stop me, don't think you can hurt me. And especially, don't think you can catch me!" He laughed out in a mocking tone again before disappearing in a yellow flash once again. Leaving the villagers with pent up rage and nothing to dish it out on.

Naruto arrived at his secret hideout; it was a tree house in the woodlands, a bed for the occasions when he wished to stay here as well as few food supplies. However the majority of the tree house was filled with plans of pranks, hundreds of plans covered the walls, it was Naruto's only notable feature about him. These were the only things that were proof that he was here.

Naruto suddenly laughed out in a mocking tone once again, despite no one being here. "To think those idiots thought they could catch the Yellow Flash. Stupid idiots!" He laughed out loud.

"Ahem." An angry cough was heard behind him, and Naruto's face fell with fear. Slowly he turned to meet the eyes of the person who coughed. A man, older than Naruto stared down with a scolding look at the blond with dark eyes. His brow hair was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a simple long sleeved blue shirt and blue three quarter length pants as well as a different shade of blue sandals.

"I-Iruka! How did you know I was gonna come back here!?" Naruto asked with fear towards the older man, who continued to stare down at Naruto.

"Because you always return here after your pranks, Naruto! Haven't you outgrown these childish pranks yet, you're sixteen now, not twelve!" Iruka reprimanded the blond immediately, shouting at Naruto as an older brother would scold his younger sibling.

"It's the only entertainment in the village, Iruka! There's nothing else to do!" Naruto shouted back at the brown haired man, justifying his actions in the same way he had always done.

The brown haired man' anger seemed to cool at this, yet he still held a scolding look on his face. "Come with me, Naruto. We need to talk." He spoke with a more indoor face, head for the door of the hideout, knowing that Naruto would follow.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Iruka sat on the sandy beach on the east side of their small island, their small village just behind them. They both watched as the sun began to set over the horizon, the waves gently stroking their toes as they rolled up the beach before returning back to the sea.<p>

"Why do you do it, Naruto?" Iruka suddenly asked, the younger blond looked over to the brown haired man with confusion. "Why do you pull all these pranks on the village?"

Naruto seemed to ponder the question for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders, looking back out at the horizon. "This place is just so boring, I guess, it just makes things a bit livelier."

"That's not a good thing, Naruto, you-"

"I could ask you the same question, Iruka." Naruto suddenly cut the brown haired man off, his blue eyes moving back to meet black ones. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Iruka responded with confusion.

"Love this village. Why do you love it so much?"

Iruka's eyebrows rose at the question, before he smiled, sighing in content. "Look at how we stare at the horizon, Naruto. How do you feel when you watch the sun set over it?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, before he turned to the setting sun, watching it slowly creep over the horizon. "It makes me feel at peace, tranquil, serene. Like all my problems are creeping away with the sun."

"Well that's how I feel about this village, that's what it brings to me. Peace, Tranquillity, Serenity. This village has given me everything I could want; a home, a job, a girlfriend, and many good friends. You can't help but love a place when it affords you all these privileges." Iruka responded with a peaceful smile on his face, every word he spoke was true to his heart.

It seemed to get through to Naruto, who offered a small smile in return for the man's explanation. "This village…. It offers me none of that…" The smile quickly faded from Naruto's face. "This island is just too small." Naruto suddenly chuckled softly. "Hell, this world just might even be too small for me, I need adventure." The craving for it could be seen as clear as crystal in Naruto's eyes.

Iruka stared at the younger blond in silence, who was also sat in silence. Neither of them continuing the conversation. Naruto only seemed interested in watching the horizon as Iruka stared at him.

"I've decided, Iruka. I've been thinking about it for some time, and I'm gonna do it… I'm leaving…"

Iruka's eyes widened in a stunned shock at the blonde's words. "What!?"

"I'm gonna leave this island, I'm gonna set sail, and head for the Grand Line." Naruto replied with an eager smile on his face, yet it was a content smile. Like a man who knew exactly what and where he wanted to go.

Iruka laughed softly, almost scoffing softly at the idea. "You're no pirate, Naruto. What are you going to do? Go and find One Piece?"

"No. I'm looking for something even more precious than that. But if I do find One Piece I'll make sure to give you a small share." Naruto beamed his childish grin at Iruka, who couldn't help but beam a wild grin in return.

Iruka continued grinning, before a thought occurred in his mind that removed his smile. "You know, Hiruzen won't like it that you're leaving."

That sentence made Naruto lose his smile as well, his face falling to one of deep contemplation. "I've caused the old man too many problems already. I know I've become even more of a nuisance ever since I ate the Senkou Senkou no Mi. And although he probably won't like it, I'm sure he'll understand. This is something I _have_ to do." Naruto responded after a few seconds. "Plus, I'm gonna come back for the old man as soon as he is no longer tied down by the title of Village Leader. I'm gonna need an Advisor on my ship, y'know?"

Naruto stood up, just as the last few inches of the sun from their perspective was about to fade away. He began walking away with a large smile on his face. Before he stopped abruptly, surprising Iruka, who had remained sitting down. "Iruka… thank you for everything… For being my only friend when no one else would…"

* * *

><p>And on that very same night Naruto returned to the beach, staring out at the moon, a small dinghy pulled up to the shore, the waves touching the bottom of the boat. <em>'It's time…<em>' He thought as he looked at to the ocean.

"Planning to leave without goodbyes? Konohamaru will be disappointed…" A wise, elderly voice spoke behind him as his hand went to touch the boat. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the village's leader stood behind him further up the beach. The man's face appeared serious, yet time had clearly taken a shot at it, aside from three lines running vertically under each eye, he also had several wrinkles and few liver-spots. His hair had also become grey and receded slightly, his small goatee had also greyed, and he stood with a pipe in his hand. The old man was dressed in very formal robes, being red in colour and held together by a white sash, a long white coat went over them, hanging loosely from his person, the sleeves so long and baggy they hid his hands from view, save for the one being held up to grasp his pipe. "Iruka has told me everything."

"Don't try and stop me, Jiji. This village is suffocating me, and I will not die here, especially without knowing what it is I'm searching for. I have to do this." Naruto responded quickly, turning to meet the aged man.

"And what is it you're looking for, Naruto-kun. Fame? Fortune? Infamy?" The old man, Hiruzen replied quizzically.

"Friendship." Naruto responded bluntly. "True friendship. It was something my mother had asked me to find before she died."

A small smile of pride grew on the old man's face. "But in honour of Kushina, I can't let you leave…" He spoke quietly. Naruto's eyes widened at the man's words, before his eyebrows lowered to an angry glare. "Not on that little boat anyway."

The words quickly removed Naruto's glare, he stared at the old man with surprise and confusion. The old man smiled wider, pointing to the left.

Naruto followed the man's hand, from around the corner of the island came a larger boat. Its mahogany framed paint a faint shadowy black. Its sails made from grey cloth, it was at least six times the size of the little dinghy he planned to ride out on. "Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness as the boat neared them, Naruto could now see who was controlling the boat. Iruka. He stood at the helm, redirecting it to the shore near them before dropping its anchor and stepping out of the boat, landing comfortably on the sand.

"It is called Kage Bunshin, a boat I used many years ago, I kept it as a reminder to the past. However I have long since been absent of a need for it. Put it to good use Naruto, and treat it well, after all every boat is special." Hiruzen explained, smiling proudly still at the young blond before him.

He was surprised that Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of yellow, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Jiji…" He heard the boy whisper onto his shoulder, before Naruto backed away, moving towards Iruka and hugging him quickly. After that he ran towards the boat, climbing into it. He hoisted up the anchor and turned it to head away from the island.

"Don't worry, Jiji!" Naruto called out from the ship as it drifted away on the water, his face holding the largest beaming smile ever. "I'll come back for you one day! I'll need an Advisor after all on my ship!"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the helm of the Kage Bunshin, directing it across the open water. The only sounds he could her were the water crashing against the wood and the wind hitting the sail. He watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. <em>'Where should I go though? Should I just follow the horizon?'<em> He pondered as he steered the boat.

Suddenly a rope loosened, Naruto quickly leapt towards the rope, catching it and retying it to the mast. Before running back to the helm, grasping it before his course altered. _'This boat is too big for me to operate alone. I think what I should do first is find some ship mates.'_ He thought conclusively.

'_There's a larger island west of my own, perhaps I should head there and find a shipmate.'_ He grinned at the idea, turning the boat quickly to head towards the island, with a new adventure awaiting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey There! D.G.S. here! My second story from my old account, I'll be continuing the story from this account, for the reason why please visit my profile.

I know I named it as a reboot inf the summary, but its more of a revised version, because honestly I liked this story how it was and there wasn't as many things I wanted to changed in it as there was in Demon Lacrima. In fact, there's nothing really to change in it.

I'll be posting the next chapter soon, stay tuned.

_D.G.S._


	2. The Uchiha Family

**Kiiroi Senkou**

**Chapter 2: The Uchiha Family**

by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>Naruto tied down his boat to the port of the island and quickly leapt over the side of the Kage Bunshin to land on the wooden structures built at the edges of the island. Immediately he was set with wonder as he looked up at the gargantuan island, it was at least five times the size of his own little island, perhaps even larger still.<p>

Sand and trees were what first met his vision, the sand of the beach and heavy forestry further back surrounding the town. His wonder began to turn to anxiety and even fear. _'Perhaps I have made a mistake…'_ He thought hesitantly as he looked up at the massive island. He knew nothing outside of his own little island, how different would the laws of the land be on this slab of Earth? How different would the people be? How would they react to a Devil Fruit user? Questions began pouring into Naruto's mind, all of which came to the same answer at the end of them.

_**Turn back.**_

He shook the thoughts from his mind, erasing any doubt from it. "What kind of adventurer would I be if I turned away from what scared me?" He asked tom himself, grinning madly as he walked forwards off the port and into the forest, heading towards the town on the island.

As he walked through the forest he could hear the wind gently creeping through the branches of the trees, the soft impact created by his shoes hitting the grass. The indescribable heat of a large black fireball coming his way…

'_Wait… what?_' Naruto turned, unsure if what he felt was real or not. A large fireball made of black flames came flying towards him with great speed; these flames were like the shadows created by the flames, the flames' shadow itself. On instinct, Naruto quickly teleported from its destructive path, landing safely on a thick branch above it. He continued watching the fireball carry on its way, scorching and tearing away plant life from the Earth in seconds, leaving nothing but a burning scar in its wake.

"Hey." A voice spoke from behind him, Naruto turned to see who caused it. A boy looked up towards him from the ground with an irritated look in his Onyx eyes. "You could have got yourself killed getting in the way of my _**En En no Mi**_ attack." It was a boy around his age with raven black hair with a slight blue tint to it, his hair was spike at the back and two long bangs framed his face, his fringe bangs were also separated and held out of his face by bandages wrapped around his forehead. He wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt which was open at the torso as well as dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which held a sheathed sword in place behind his back. He also wore bandages around his wrists and shins. And on the collar of his shirt was a small paper fan, with the top half being red and the bottom half of the fan being white.

Naruto looked at the boy for a while, boy scoffing loudly. "Like something like that could hit me" He smirked cockily down at the black haired boy.

"Are you suggesting that you willingly want to test my accuracy?" The boy replied in a very insulted tone, his fists clenching with anger and irritation.

"Sure! Let's see what you got!" Naruto beamed widely at the raven haired boy. '_This will be easier said than done, I've never used the __**Senkou Senkou no Mi**__ in combat before, hell I've never been in a fight before!'_ Naruto panicked inwardly, he didn't want to step away from this fight, but his thoughts were true, he was always too fast for the villagers that he never needed to actually fight.

'_I need to play to the dodge and evade tactic that the __**Senkou Senkou no Mi**__ naturally gives. I'll make it look like he is controlling the fight, yet in actuality I'll let him tire himself out.'_ Naruto smirked inwardly; his plan could work if he timed every teleportation correctly.

The other boy smirked confidently at Naruto's answer. "_**En En no Bakuha!"**_ He suddenly roared punching his fist towards Naruto on the branch, from his fist can a similar fireball. It rocketed towards Naruto quickly, the heat easily seen radiating from it.

Naruto watched the attack hurl towards him, and moments before it struck he disappeared, reappearing at the other side for the small space within the forest where the boy was, crouching on a new branch now.

"So you can dodge one attack easily enough, but how about this? _**En En no Dangan!" **_The boy screamed, holding out his arms in front of him with his hands spread wide, from each of his finger tip can a significantly smaller ball of fire, about an eighth of the size of his previous attack, which was almost the small size as Naruto himself. Again Naruto watched the row of ten black fire bullets be shot at him before teleporting again to the safer side of the forest behind the boy.

The boy turned quickly, a glaring snarl plastered across his face. "Is that all you can do! Run away!" He shouted in anger. "_**En En no Bakuha!"**_ He roared firing another attack at Naruto.

Naruto's plan seemed to work, it didn't even take long to get into the swing of things. _'This guy's temper is quick to bursting. He's launching attack after attack at me with no disregard to himself. He'll tire out eventually…' _Naruto smirked with victory as he teleported again just before the attack hit him.

Their small fight continued like this, where the black haired boy would launched continuous and constant attacks at Naruto every time he landed, hoping not to give Naruto a moments rest. However, Naruto easily dodged with his teleportation. And he could see it being to enrage the boy.

"You keep moving behind me and my attacks to dodge, but this next attack will give you nowhere to run!" The raven haired boy screamed. "_**En En no Suishin!" **_He screamed with anger, black fire exploded from his hands and feet, launching him high into the air quickly, Naruto watched the boy saw up into the sky before the fire ceased and the boy hovering momentarily in the air for a moment.

The boy clasped his right wrist with his left hand; his right hand remained clenched into a fist. He held both of his hands over his head and began yelling loudly. "_**En En no Bakugeki!**_" He screamed loudly, a small ball of fire grew over his fist over the top of his head. The black ball of fire continued growing, until it became the size of the boy's head, before doubling in size after that. As the boy descended he brought the ball down to meet the ground before him.

Naruto could only watch as the impact hit, the ball of fire burst like a water balloon, expelling outwards creating a concentric circle of fire that drove itself outwards, the wave of black flame reached the height of the trees, pushing out across the area, destroying the large trees and reducing everything hit by the attack to ash in seconds. The fire began to run out of momentum after hitting a ten metre radius from the centre of the attack, where the boy crouched on one knee, panting heavily.

The boy stood up slowly, laughing weakly under heavy pants for breath. "I win…" He spoke out quietly, the blond haired boy was nowhere within sight. Everything around him was reduced to piles of ash and burning cinders.

Suddenly he heard his sword being unsheathed, the sound of the metal being drawn. He looked behind him to his sword, it was nowhere in sight, it hadn't fallen out by accident. The boy's eyes widened as he stared quickly around his environment, looking for any possible trace, his head quickly flicking around, as if trying to watch all angles at once.

The he felt the cold sting of metal on his neck, a forearm resting on his shoulder, the breath of another at the back of his neck. "How?" He asked as his eyes shifted, to see the locks of blonde standing behind him. Naruto's head moved so the black head boy could properly see his face, his grip on the raven haired boy's sword tightened. "How did you survive my strongest attack?"

"Simple enough. I need to see where it is I'm going to teleport to, but it doesn't have to be on the ground." Naruto explained with a confident, victorious smirk on his face. "Your attack took a long time to charge, having to switch between the propelling technique you used and the actual attack, so it was slow, and within your strongest attack is a weak spot, its not even the area beyond your attack's radius. It's a lot closer to home than that."

"You teleported to the space of air directly above me, where the flames do not reach, so even as you fell I wouldn't notice you. And my flames created such a strong light that I wouldn't see your shadow descending on the ground."

Naruto's lip jutted out with interest. "Didn't know that last bit about the shadow, thanks for the tip." Naruto smiled as the other boy's face fell with disbelief. "However, I have won; I have you tired out and captured, surrender now."

The boy's panting seemed to stop. "Don't be so sure." The Onyx eyed boy gained a cocky grin, before quickly stepping forward towards the blade. Naruto tried to stop him before he killed himself, yet he was fascinated by the outcome that was created.

The sword easily slipped through the boy's neck. Instead of blood coming from the boy's neck, it seemed to open like placing something between flames and removing it, his neck repairing itself instantly with black flames. The boy completely escape Naruto without even a scar on his neck.

Naruto watched the feat in wonder. "Logia type Devil Fruit user." The boy spoke cockily. "Physical attacks will do nothing against me."

Naruto stood with silence before a small smile grew on his face; he threw the sword towards the raven haired boy, who caught it easily. "Then we should call a truce here. If physical attacks won't hurt you then there is no point in continuing."

"But you're Devil Fruit is just a Paramecia. Why should I quit this fight as well?" The raven haired boy replied bluntly with an obvious irritated look at Naruto's request to end the match.

Naruto only smirked even more cockily. "You saw during that fight didn't you? There's no way you can even get close enough to touch me. This battle will end with us dying from exhaustion, and there's no reason for either of us to die yet." Naruto's smirk grew into a more sincere smile. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

The boy only replied with a small snort of laughter, with a small, yet genuine smile on his face, not the usual smirk that Naruto had seen him possess so far. He turned sharply on the spot sheathing his sword behind his back and began walking away, heading in a particular direction, perhaps towards the town.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto suddenly heard the boy call out as he walked into the forestry. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked slowly through the busy main street of the town, the town was set in a traditional way. The housing was made in a traditional style out of wood, set in a gridlock pattern, every street connected to each other easily.<p>

Even the people walked around with content, happy smiles on their faces, exactly as they would walk around on his own home island. They spoke to each other cheerfully and without hesitancy to one another, it appeared everyone knew and was friends with each other on this island. _'Just like home…'_

However it was a certain design across every shop that surprised Naruto, on every house there was a small paper fan design, the top half of the fan was red whilst the lower half was white. Exactly the same as what Sasuke had printed on the back of his shirt. "What does the Paper Fan signify?" He asked aloud to himself.

"Not from around here, are you boy?" A man threw his arm around Naruto's shoulders, apparently overhearing Naruto's question. "The paper fan is the brand of the Uchiha Family. Ever since this island was first inhabited by humans it has been under the governance and guidance of the Uchiha family. They rule over this island pretty much like a Royal family."

"Uchiha. That's Sasuke's last name." Naruto responded, remembering the raven haired boy's last name. He heard a collective gasp, and looked around quickly. The villagers were all staring at him with wonder in their eyes, even the man he was speaking to stared at him with shock and surprise.

"Y-You've met Sasuke Uchiha?" The man stammered out. "He is the most reclusive one out of the Uchiha family, keeping himself to himself. And you, a stranger to this island managed to meet him?"

"Yeah." Naruto responded just before a loud, collective squeal of delight came out of nowhere, he looked to the source. What could only be described as a stampede of females near his own age came charging towards him. Within seconds they had surrounded him, sputtering questions out so quickly and simultaneously that he could barely make out any of them.

"What was he like!?"

"Is he strong, and cool, and handsome like the other Uchiha!?"

"Is he single!?"

Naruto looked around in fear, trying to find some way to escape this horde. He looked towards the first building in sight. And instantly he stood on its roof, away from the clamouring female teenagers. Who looked around in confusion at the blonde's sudden disappearance. _'Girls are scary…_' Naruto noted mentally as he looked down at the horde.

'_I should get out of here while I have a chance.'_ Naruto decided in his mind, until the sound of heavy creaking filled his ears. He looked down at the roof, the source of the noise. "Uh oh-!" Was all he had time to say before the roof caved in around him, dropping him straight to the floor of the house below. "Ow, I wasn't expecting that to happen…" He mumbled out as he rubbed his head sorely.

"Who is that, I've never seen him before?" He heard someone mutter out in a whisper, he looked up, finding the many people in the house staring at him with shock and fear, Naruto returned their stares with a confused look of his own.

"Me neither. He's not from around here."

"So what's he doing in the town's bank?"

"And why did he fall through the roof!?"

"Oh, this can't be good." Naruto mumbled out to himself, looking at the people wide eyed.

"THIEF! SOMEONE HELP! A THIEF HAS BROKEN INTO THE TOWN'S BANK!" He heard a woman scream in fear. The many people clamoured around him again, holding him down and restraining him, pushing him until he was laid flat on his stomach.

Naruto grunted as he tried to free himself. '_Damn, I can't look up high enough to escape through the roof and their bodies are blocking my vision. I can't teleport anywhere!' _He thought with panic as he continued trying to free himself from their grasps.

He then heard another squeal of delight from outside the bank as he had just discovered the function for the building. "An Uchiha is arriving!" They screamed with glee.

Naruto watched as the crowd slowly parted to make way for the coming authority. '_Now's my chance!'_ Naruto thought excitedly, they had cleared his vision. He could now escape with ease by teleporting to safety.

"So this is what you were doing on my island." He heard a familiar voice speak, he looked up in horror and surprise. Familiar raven hair, spiked at the back came into view. The familiar hard gaze coming from Onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered out weakly, just hours ago he had thought that he might have possibly made a new friend. For this to happen so suddenly…

Sasuke moved towards him, and hoisted him to his feet quickly. "I'll take you straight to the town's leader myself!" He spoke harshly towards the blonde, grabbing him around the arm.

"We'll accompany you, Sasuke-sama! We saw everything, how this fiend made the devilish plan of going through the bank's roof to-"

"I can do this by myself!" Sasuke almost yelled back, silencing the crowd, before his gaze returned to Naruto and hardening, he began dragging him out of the building by his arm. "Don't try to escape using your teleportation," Sasuke spoke in such a hushed whisper Naruto could barely hear him. "It'll only make this situation look worse…"

* * *

><p>Naruto was pushed to his knees by Sasuke in the centre of a large hall by Sasuke. Out of all the houses he saw, he was dragged to the largest and most elegant. Even the hall of this house was larger than most of the other houses in town. The wood was lined with streaks of thin gold, and patterns of Foxes, and Dragons, and Tigers were etched across faint, light red painted walls in deep black. Naruto looked upwards and saw who he was kneeling before.<p>

A man, older than himself was sat on a grey large cushion. Despite the man's obviously young face, the man had significant creases under both his eyes and an aura of wisdom and power well beyond his years evident in his Onyx black eyes. His hair was incredibly long and spiky, going down to his was, the fringe parted and covering the right side of his face completely. His hair colour matched Sasuke's, being deep black yet possessing a blue tint to it. The man was dressed in a blue suit, complete with gloves and bandages wrapped around his shins. Over this was a red samurai-like armour. Hanging behind him on the wall was a large, orange coloured War Fan, with a three tomoe pattern coloured in bright red on the top left corner of the fan.

And standing on either side of him was two other men, both again older than Naruto. One was the spitting image of Sasuke, but with paler skin, his Onyx eyes shining due to the paleness of his fair skin and stood to the left of the man sat down. His hair was the same colour as Sasuke's, even parted at the front at the front the same way as Sasuke's was, with two long bangs framing his face and two smaller fringe bands reaching eyebrow length, yet he also possessed a long ponytail at the back of his hair, one that reached down to his lower back. The man was dressed entirely in black, black pants and a black Gi held together by a white belt. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and shins as well as a high collared black cloak that reached down to his mid torso were worn.

The other stood to the left of the man sat down. Whilst Sasuke and the other two men looked very similar in appearance, this one did not, save for the shape of his face and Onyx black eyes. His black hair was short, with curling spikes and lacked the blue tint the other three's hair possessed. His nose was broader and around his eyes he had black markings, ending with being turned upwards at the end of his eyes. This man was dressed in a simple high collared black shirt with the Uchiha family crest on its back and blue pants with bandages around his legs.

"So a complete stranger breaks into the town's bank. Doing it front of hundreds of citizens in broad daylight, and how does he enter? By accidently falling through part of the bank's roof that was brought to my attention yesterday that it is need of repair." The man on the cushion spoke in a calm, almost humoured voice. "There seems to be a lot of holes in that story. So before I give any verdict, I'll allow you to explain your side of the story." He added with a small smirk.

And so Naruto began to explain his story, beginning with meeting Sasuke in the forest, arriving in town and being practically attacked by girls trying to find out information on Sasuke, using his _**Senkou Senkou no Mi**_ to teleport to safety, not knowing which building he landed on and fell through the roof.

"As you said, how could a complete stranger like me know the location of the town's bank?" Naruto finished his story, questioning the man sat down, who had listened to Naruto's entire story with silence and patience.

"In order for your story to be true, you need to prove that you are a Devil Fruit user. Perhaps I should throw you into the sea and see if you sink to test if you're telling the truth." The man mused, smirking when he heard Naruto's gulp. "Very well, I shall do that. Shisui, take him to the ship." He nodded to the man standing on his left, who nodded in return, and took one step towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly looked over his shoulder towards the door, and instantly he was there, staring back down the room on his feet as the four others in the room looked at him with varying levels of surprise on their faces. "Sorry, but I have no intention of dying for something I didn't do."

"But, technically. You DID break into the town's bank. By accident or no, that fact still remains." The man sat down. "However, it appears my plan worked, you proved you were in fact a Devil Fruit user. No one moves that fast naturally, even Shisui; whose Devil Fruit has blessed him with the highest attainable speed a person can possess cannot move that fast."

"So does this mean I can go?" Naruto asked with hope in this voice, he was already more sick of this island than his own.

"No." The man's reply eradicated all hope in the blonde. "The villagers will still demand a punishment be given to you, you have scared them greatly. Plus, it seems that you made an attempt on my little brother's life during your fight. That itself is a more personal crime against me. You will wait in the cells whilst I make my verdict. And if you have even a single shred of honour, you will not use your teleportation abilities to escape."

Naruto's gaze hardened towards the man sat down. "Fine." He spoke out bluntly in return, standing perfectly still for the next events to happen.

The man let off a small smile. "Good. Sasuke, Shisui, take him to the prison cells."

"I can do it by myself!" Sasuke angrily barked back, quickly storming over to Naruto and pushing him out the room, giving Naruto no time to react, he looked over towards the boy. Sasuke's face had a look of anger, annoyance and irritation on it. However it also had a look of shame, something that greatly confused the blonde greatly…

* * *

><p>Naruto stood directly next to the bars of his cell, his hands clasped around two of them, his head pressed between them. He stared intently at the raven haired boy who guarded his cell from outside. Sasuke was sat down outside his cell in silence, he feet put up on a box. His eyes were closed and his head fell forwards. It seemed he was content with sitting in silence. "So… you never told me that you were of royal family?..." Naruto finally broke the silence.<p>

"You are a foreigner, someone unknown to me. You didn't deserve to know." He was surprised that the raven haired boy even replied to his question.

"And the man upstairs, who was he?" Naruto asked further about the man who condemned him to this tiny cell.

"The man who rules this island, who guides it. Madara Uchiha." Sasuke replied, still keeping his head down and eyes closed.

"He's also your older brother apparently? And the other two? Are they his bodyguards?" The blonde asked further.

Sasuke's answer was a single nod, before he lifted his head, sighing loudly as it pressed softly against the wall he was resting his back on. "They are also his younger brothers."

"Your brothers?"

Sasuke nodded. "I am the youngest of six brothers. Madara is the eldest, then Izuna; the one with the long ponytail, then Shisui; the one with the short hair."

"And what of the other two?" Naruto asked with interest.

"One is dead, Obito was his name, he died very young of an incurable disease. The other… he is not here, not even on this island. He left a few years ago to travel the world, to escape this island, he felt lost here, and went to go find himself." Sasuke explained. "Itachi is his name; he is also the brother I am closest to, in age and understanding."

'_Just like me then…'_ Naruto thought about Sasuke's brother, Itachi and his reasons for departing his home island. Naruto exhaled loudly at the new knowledge. "I never had any siblings, not even parents throughout most of my life. My mother died when I was nine and I've never met my father. It must be nice to have so many siblings that care for you."

Sasuke sighed loudly in return. "I was eclipsed by all of them in my father's eyes, whilst his eyes only ever looked at me with scorn and disapproval. I always assumed he blamed me for my mother's death, seeing as she died giving birth to me. I am forever suffocated by their shadows, no matter how I move; it was and still is always in one of their footsteps. It's an awful feeling, to be born into a family that rules, but to be destined to forever follow..."

Naruto listened with silent intent to Sasuke's words; it was how Sasuke finished that confused the blonde. "So is that what you want? To lead your island?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You misunderstand my words. I respect all of my brothers, especially Madara. There is no one stronger and more able to lead than he. Even Izuna is his equal, yet Madara was born first. All I want is to prove to them that I am their equal. That I don't need their help to survive. That I am just as strong and as capable as them. That I am not the weak, defenceless, foolish little brother they perceive me to be…" Sasuke's eyes opened, to stare blankly at the ceiling above him as he spoke.

Naruto beamed widely at the raven haired boy. "You know what? When I get out of this cell, you should join me on my adventures! I'm sure there will be loads of strong people to test your abilities against and prove you're just as strong as your brothers."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, accompanied by a small smile as his eyes drifted over to the blond. "If you aren't executed by Madara first…"

* * *

><p>Feet landed on the wooden structure of the port, a large boat painted crimson red on the body was pulled up and anchored. Men clamoured from the boat.<p>

"Hehehe so this is the Uchiha Island…" A man said with a dark, devious chuckle lacing his words. "The Crimson Tide Pirates have arrived, and we'll take everything this island possesses…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey there! DGS here, chapter 2 is up and there wasn't anything to change really.

Madara Uchiha - Eldest - Aged 29  
>Izuna Uchiha - Second oldest - Aged 28<br>Shisui Uchiha - Third oldest - Aged 25  
>Obito Uchiha - Fourth oldest - Should be aged 23, however Obito is deceased, dying of an incurable disease at Aged 13<br>Itachi Uchiha - Fifth oldest - Aged 21  
>Sasuke Uchiha - Youngest - Aged 16<p>

I'll do two portfolios of Naruto and Sasuke now. By the way, Naruto DOES NOT have the Will of D. he is simply Naruto Uzumaki, not Naruto D. Uzumaki.

_Name:_ Naruto Uzumaki  
><em>Age: <em>16  
><em>Bounty: <em>-  
><em>Devil Fruit: <em>Senkou Senkou no Mi (**Flash Flash Fruit**)  
><em>Description:<em> Paramecia. The Flash Flash fruit allows the eater to teleport instanly, useful for espionage and escape. Hwever, the user must be able to SEE where they are going to teleport to, so cannot teleport through walls. If user becomes blinded, the fruit becomes practically useless. The legend says the fruit blesses a user with Spatial Manipulation after extensive training, able to send opponents attacks elsewhere in a flash as well.

_Name:_ Sasuke Uchiha  
><em>Age: <em>16  
><em>Bounty:<em> -  
><em>Devil Fruit:<em> En En no Mi (**Blazing Blazing Fruit**)  
><em>Description:<em> Logia. The Blazing Blazing Fruit allows the user to creat, manipulate and become Black Flames, similar to the Hi Hi no Mi. The flames are tied into the emotions of the user, so as their rage builds so does the ferocity of the flames. Standard devil fruit weakness.

En En no Bakuha - Blaze Blaze BlastEn En no Dangan - Blaze Blaze Bullet  
>En En no Suishin - Blaze Blaze Propulsion<br>En En no Bakugeki - Blaze Blaze Bombing

I've tweaked Naruto's Devil Fruit after reviewers on the previous version of the story said limiting Naruto's devil fruit to simply teleporting didn't offer him enough in the way of combat.

Next chapter will be up soon.

_D.G.S._


	3. Perfect Teamwork

**Kiiroi Senkou**

**Chapter 3 - Perfect Teamwork**

by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>The screams of fear and pain bore holes into his head, he angrily paced the ground of his cell. Whispers of the shadows of flames flicked and changed the lighting of the room. He could hear fearful feet trampling past his cell.<p>

Naruto looked out over the window of his prison, looking just in time to glimpse a pirate killing a defenceless woman, a man followed after who attempted to attack the man. His attack was short lived, being quickly met by the ending of his life.

Naruto roared in rage jumping to reach the window of his cell, clutching the bars that covered it. He screamed in fury as he tried to yank them off. But it was too late, the pirate had already moved further ahead into the town.

Angrily Naruto jumped down, moving over to the bars covering the cells exit, his hands clasping two of them tightly. "Let me out! I can help! I can fight!"

* * *

><p>"ATTACK!" A pirate shouting as mass numbers of them flooding out of the extremely large ship, rampaging through the forest and into the town. Instantly the town was erupted in fire and the sound of death. Houses erupted in flames and bodies began being scattered across the floor.<p>

Sasuke quickly charged outwards, down the steps of his house to the front. Many of the pirates had headed straight towards the largest house in the town.

One, further than the rest lout out an angry war cry as he approached Sasuke. In retaliation, Sasuke drew out his sword and struck the man down with one fatal slash of his sword. As others began approaching he began a dance with his blade, spinning while cutting into those unlucky enough to fall within the reach of his blade.

* * *

><p>"Let me out! I can help! I can fight!" Naruto shouted through the bars of his cell, yet no one was around, in anger and frustration he yanked at the bars with force, trying to rip them off the walls. "Dammit!" He screamed loudly, pushing himself away from the bars.<p>

He wanted to help… no, rather he needed to help. These innocent people of the town were dying for no apparent reason; he had the strength to protect them, but could do nothing from this cell.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, glaring at the bars of his cell. _'I'm sorry… But I have to help…' _He thought inwardly.

In a quick flash he stood on the opposite side of the bars of his cell, right next to the box where Sasuke had sat before. Without waiting he ran along the corridor of the prison, quickly making his way down the empty corridor with empty cells, he really was the only person imprisoned at this island. He quickly exited the door, looking around at the destruction in the town.

Then he heard a loud deafening scream of fear and woe, he looked at the source, a woman and a man were running with all their might towards a burning house, just coming out of it was a small girl, crying, smoke and soot dirtying her face save for two clean streaks down her cheeks. The girl turned around at the sound of creaking and cracking, staring up as the house began to collapse, one large piece of the wall begin to fall right above her, the woman running to her's screams got louder as she reached at her hand towards the child, trying to close the gap even further.

'_She won't make it in time!'_ Naruto thought with worry, he looked directly at the small girl, frozen in fear. In one short flash her stood in front of her, lifting her easily, before teleporting towards the one, moments before the building crashed into the ground.

Naruto quickly moved towards the parents, the woman's screams had stopped, turning to sobs of joy. He handed the girl over to the woman, who tightly squeezed the girl to her body in her arms. The man then wrapped his arms round both of them, crying equally as the woman. "Bless you… Bless you... Bless you…" The woman mumbled repeatedly, her eyes quickly catching Naruto's before closing shut again with joy as she hugged her daughter.

The man turned to Naruto, an eternally thankful smile on his face. "You saved my daughter, I am in your debt for a lifetime." He spoke with gratitude in every syllable, wiping the tears from his face.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked quickly in return.

"At the front of the Uchiha mansion, many of the attackers headed straight there." The man answered, and Naruto quickly nodded his head in thanks before making his way quickly towards the large building in the town.

He saw Sasuke surrounded by a variety of men, each one attempting to make an attack on Sasuke, which was quickly counter by the raven haired boy, who slashed at them with his sword or launched a ball of black flame to evade or counter. However, every time one went down another quickly replaced him, continuously keeping Sasuke surrounded.

Sasuke was completely surrounded, one man attempted to cut Sasuke down with a sword, but Sasuke quickly turned and met the strike with his sword positioned horizontally. The man used his superior size to bear down on Sasuke, pushing his sword further down whilst Sasuke attempted to push back.

But as he did this another man snuck behind Sasuke with a knife in hand, ready to strike it into the raven haired boy's back. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in warning, looking at the raven haired swordsman, he quickly teleported to his back, surprising the knife wielding assailant. Naruto's body loomed above him, and in one fell swoop, brought his foot down powerfully on top of the man's head, rocketing his body face first into the ground.

"What are you doing here!?" Sasuke asked in surprise when the blonde appeared out of nowhere to save his life.

"Guess I won't be getting a 'thank you' out of you?" Naruto smiled towards him, before his face fell to one of disgust and anger. "These are the worst type of people, to attack an innocent village and murder the people for no reason. It makes me hate pirates." Naruto responded for his reason for helping. "I'm going to help get rid of this trash, so don't even bother arguing with me."

Sasuke glared the blond out for a few seconds, before throwing his sword over to him, Naruto catching it with ease. "Fine, you deal with the reinforcements, I can take care of this bunch." He responded, black flames surrounding his fists.

Naruto grinned, and in a second disappeared, a cry of pain was then heard by everyone. Many of the pirates turned to the source, one of their own who was not directly surrounding Sasuke fell to the ground, Naruto standing in front of him, blood drenching the blade. In a second another was heard, another pirate fell to Naruto's blade.

"What is this power?" One of the pirates surrounding Sasuke spoke in fear as he watched the blonde boy teleport right across the street, cutting down all the pirates in rapid succession, never remaining at the same spot for more than a second.

"It's me you have to worry about." Sasuke smirked with confidence. "_**En En no Nami!**_" He called loudly, clapping his black flame engulfed hands together, creating a large wave of fire, taking out three of the pirates surrounding him, before quickly spinning around and punching his fist into the face of another that was attempting to attack him from behind.

It was all over in a few minutes for Naruto, he had taken out every pirate in his sight within moments, his body and the sword he used covered in splashes of blood. _'Is this the Senkou Senkou no Mi's real power, to use it for quick assassinations over direct combat?'_ He thought as he stared down at his blood soaked body.

He had surprised himself though with his combat abilities. _'Am I really this naturally strong? I've never been in proper battle before, but it's like I am subconsciously at ease in battle, like it is a second nature to me. I've had no problems with killing these pirates, is this really the same me?'_ He wondered about his performance over the course of the day, his fight with Sasuke, his seemingly natural battle prowess. _'I need to be stronger though, to be able to face an opponent from the front, instead of relying on coming up from behind their back.'_

He looked over to Sasuke, who was performing admirably against his opponents. However he was still very much surrounded by at least 20 men. _'We need to take them all out at once with an attack! But how?!' _Naruto wondered, Sasuke couldn't last much longer with those odds against him.

However a sudden idea propped into Naruto's mind. _'It could work!'_ He thought optimistically as he teleported back to Sasuke, landing with his back pressed against the raven haired boy's. The pirates seemed to stopped their movements out of shock when Naruto suddenly reappeared.

"Sasuke, start charging your _**En En no Bakugeki**_ now." Naruto spoke to him quickly.

"I can't! I need to propel upwards in order to deliver it as a stronger attack first!" Sasuke retaliated, explaining the attack once again to the blonde.

"Just do it!" Naruto response was more of a command now, Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance at being spoken to in such a tone, but complied. Lifting his hands above his head he began charging a perfect ball of black fire.

"Get him before he can complete his attack!" One pirate ordered as the entire group of assailants began closing in on them.

Quickly, Naruto turned to grab Sasuke by the arms, before looking upwards. In a flash he and Sasuke were floating in the middle of the air, the pirates below looking around in every direction for where they could have gone.

Naruto climbed up Sasuke's body, until his feet rested on Sasuke's shoulders, and in one forceful push from his knees, launched Sasuke towards the ground. Sasuke moved towards the ground with great speed. "_**En En no Bakugeki!" **_He roared as he closed the gap between himself and the earth, he connected his attack in the most violent display he had ever seen the attack produce. The radius of the attack doubled in size reaching the pirates that were close to escaping. The attack burnt through all of them leaving nothing but charred bodies on the ground surrounding him and Naruto once the blond landed. _'So much stronger… when I don't have to focus on the propulsion…'_ Sasuke thought as he stared in wonder at his attack's aftermath, he panted heavily, this had taken so much energy out of him, he turned to Naruto who was also panted heavily in exhaustion. "Why are you so exhausted?" He asked with a small smirk.

"It takes a lot more of my energy to teleport someone else with me, and I need to become stronger, I'm on the verge of collapsing now. How would I survive an extended fight?" Naruto responded slowly through large gasps for breath.

Both their eyes widened at the sound of loud, multiple war cries. They turned to see charging up the street towards them another group of 30 men, a longing for blood and vengeance in their eyes. "We are exhausted, there's no way we can win…" Naruto stared with lost hope at the coming group of men.

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the approaching group, before he stood up straight, facing them head on. "I won't give up. I'll protect this place with my life."

Naruto stared at the boy, before smiling, and standing up straight and facing the approaching pirates, standing by Sasuke's side. "Then I'll stand with you." Sasuke gave a small smile at Naruto before staring at the group, readying himself for an attack.

But suddenly the entire front row of the pirates fell to the ground, followed by the next row, and the next. Within seconds the entire group of thirty men laid on the ground, none of them moving. Naruto stared at the downed men with confusion, however Sasuke stared in utter shock.

A deafening bang was heard, a massive cannonball had been fired towards them from the ship at the docks. Just as it was approaching the town a wormhole appeared out of nowhere in the cannonball's pathway, spiralling into existence. The wormhole absorbed the cannonball and back at the ship it landed back on top of it not a moment later, completely destroying the ship.

Sasuke turned around instantly, and Naruto mimicked his movements. Sasuke's older brothers, Izuna and Shisui walked calmly down the steps from the top of them, Sasuke immediately ran towards them, with Naruto following close behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke seemed to ask in anger as he met them before they had barely moved from the top of the stairs.

"Protecting our home." Izuna replied in a calm voice, looking down towards the destruction of their town.

"These pirates have made a grave error, clashing with the Uchiha family." Shisui added, staring angrily down at the town's destruction.

"You did that? Amazing!" Naruto spoke in wonder as he stared at the two older Uchihas. "But how?"

"We have all eaten a Devil Fruit. Mine is the Sori Sori no Mi. With it, I have gained the ability to create wormholes, manipulating space. With it, I can redirect or relocate attacks." Izuna responded, answering how the wormhole appeared and how the cannonball destroyed the ship it was fired from.

"And I possess the Joutou Joutou no Mi. The Jump Jump Fruit. A fruit that blesses me with unsurpassed speed. Although it is not teleporting like your Senkou Senkou no Mi, my fruit has advantages over yours. One being that you HAVE to stop for even a second before you teleport again, I do not have that risk." Shisui explained his abilities, explaining how the group of thirty men suddenly met their demise.

"I don't need your help! I was protecting the village just fine without you, let me finish this by myself!" Sasuke seemed to growl with anger at his two older brothers.

"Foolish little brother…" A new voice suddenly rang out from atop the stairs. Black spiky hair appeared, before the full body was revealed. Madara Uchiha stood above all of them at the top of the stairs, staring out over the horizon. Before his eyes moved to meet Sasuke's shocked ones, a small smirked graced his face. "You have done superbly… but let me take over from here…."

* * *

><p><em>D.G.S.<em>


End file.
